


Canon, Fanon, and Making It Your Own with KartheyM

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Our third episode is here! The enthusiastic, lover of fantasy and television fanfic and author of Princess of Undersea, Leslie Conzatti, sat down with me to discuss, “Canon, Fanon, and Making it your own.” Join us as we gripe about poor continuity, learn more about Independent Press, and why we love canon fanfic.
Series: Original Characters Podcast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834





	Canon, Fanon, and Making It Your Own with KartheyM




End file.
